Mine
by AdelaideGleek
Summary: Warning main character death and possibly very sad This is Santana looking back on Britt's life and there life together. Most of is in flashbacks There may be some triggers for you
1. Chapter 1

Mine:

I'm going tell tell you about a girl I spent alot of time with and fell in love with when I was in school back in America.  
Her name was Brittany Susan Pierce. She was the prettiest girl I ever met. Even to this day. She had Blonde hair that went down her back and these bright Blue eyes that seemed to shine endlessy. Her clothes were just awesome. I'd never seen anyone like her before or again.  
We met the first day of preschool. We were only 4. I think that if kids knew what love at first sight was that would be it.  
From day one we stuck together. We were inseprable. We of course made other friends. We did absolutely everything together. At school anyway.  
Our parents could see how close we were from day one. So we spent alot of time at eachothers houses and with eachother's families.  
Brittany liked Ballet and dance in general. We both played loads of sport and ran track. She was a better dancer and all round athlete than me.  
But we both loved it and were good at whatever we tried. When we hit highschool we both joined the Cheerios. That's where we met our psycho cheerleader coach Sue Sylvester. Till this day she is still feared and has not lost a single cheerleading championship since she started coaching back in 2007.  
When we stayed on the Cheerios things weren't always good or bad. Sure we were popular and untouchable but we had to bully other kids.  
That wasn't good and we didn't like it. We had our friend from pre school Quinn Fabray. She was head Cheerio in Sophmore year, I was head cheerio in Junior and Senior Brittany was head with me in Senior and Junior cause even coach couldn't bear to seperate us. Anyway Quinn really like this girl named Rachel Berry.  
So to hide that she got us to call the girl bad names and stuff we didn't want to do. After Britt was secretly make sure she was ok.  
But lucky for us joining Glee club in Sophmore year got us closer to this girl and we could stop the bullying and see she was great for Quinn.  
She became our friend in Senior year when they started dating. Secretly at first like us. We had some problems with the other kids backing off Rachel so we had to install a policy. You see the 11th comandent at Micklenly was don't hurt Brittany.  
We made the 12th comandent don't hurt Rachel. It started to work right away. We were very protective anyway. Britt was always the first to make sure she was okay. Britt is like that. Even if she had to hurt someone she would always make sure they were ok after.  
Brittany was the most innocent nice girl you would meet. She helped everyone through everything but never expected us to help her.  
Everyone who met her described her as this amazing, talented, beautiful, insrping, young women. They said there would never be anyoen like her again.  
Unfortunatly it wasn't meant to last forever.

When she died we were engaged. We were only 18 and just out of highschool.

Now I know what your thinking. This is turning into a sad story about a wonderful young womans death.  
No your wrong. This is a story about her and how people saw her through my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Senior year

_**Authors Note:**_

**I'd like to thanks the facebook group Brittana fans for helping me with my confidence about writing posting this fic**

**Especially Dixie**

**Sorry it took so long**

**But I hope you enjoy :)**

Mine: Senior year:

When Senior year rolled around we were all nervous. Me B & Q had talked all Summer about what would happen.  
Q was going to get her girl. She did. It took her a few nerve racking weeks of wooing Rachel but she finally got her.  
Me and B had already agreed she was going to a dance school in New York while Q was going to Yale and I was going to a great school in New york.  
We may not have had specifics picked out at the start of the year. But we had that covered by appling to as many places as possible. We hadn't talked about what Rachel would do cause that was up to her and Quinn to sort out when the time came.  
It was all decided. We just needed to get in.

The school year went by pretty well considering it was Mckinley high.  
We all got good grades and got acepted to the colleges we wanted to go to.  
We had a hard time choosing which ones. But made sure we were all close to eachother, but with seperate dorms.  
Lucky for us we installed a new rule. Rachel was one of us now.  
Coach made her a Cheerio after walking in on her helping Quinn practice.  
So the new School rule was leave Rachel alone. It went over well. We had managed to have the perfect Senior year.

I joined the Basketball team. I was a great player. But coach needed a new Cheerio to replace me during my games.  
She chose Rachel. She figured if Rachel is hanging around us so much & helping us practice she may be good enough to be one of us So she let her audition. It turned out Rachel was almost as good as us. Coach put her on probation. As long as she shut up and performed well she would stay a Cheerio. It went down surprisingly well with the squad. Althought I think that may have something to do with the fact that she was close friends with the Unholy Trinity AKA the best thing to happen to Lima, Ohio and it's cheerleaders in a long time.  
So Rachel was my replacement on Basketball nights. Quinn decided she'd play too.  
She managed to recruit a tiny freshmen to be her Cheerios replacement.

As far as classes go it was kinda interesting. Mr Schue got replaced by a Spainsh man named Mr Martinez.  
This guy was pretty good and he even did a couple of Glee club episodes when Mr Schue was sick.  
Shelby became the new Music teacher when a few of the parents demanded that Mckinley High have Music lessons again.

Blaine Warbler as it turns out has a last name. Kurt says it's Anderson. He also was only 16 & a Junior.  
So he stayed behind with Tina & Artie while Mike got into the same dance school as Britt & Rach Quinn went to Yale & I went to Toronto Medical School even though I got a full scholarship for a cheerleading University in New York We would've all been close if it wasn't for my parents applying me at the last moment.  
I thought about staying in touch with my highschool friends. But my parents made it impossible It seems I was cut off from my old life. I left Lima with a full bank account, A shiny new Car & other stuff I'd need so I didn't have to return to Lima.  
If I really thought about it I'd say my parents made it so I could leave Lima behind for a fresh start.


	3. Chapter 3: College Prep

_**A/N:**_

**So this is the second draft of this chapter.**

**The first one I wasn't fully satisfied with so I took some stuff out & put some more in**

**Sorry it took so long**

**As usual I'd like to thank Brittana Fans on Facebook **

**Dixie of course**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

College Preparations

It was the start of our magical Senior year.  
The seniors had to go in the week before everyone else. Just for a day so we could get everything set up.  
Pricipal Figgins called us into the audiotorium It was a special talk about our future There was him, all of our teachers & the guidence counsellor Miss Pilsbury We were told to make sure to keep our grades up and start looking for colleges we want to get into.  
We're supposed to figure out what we want to do in life. Then figure out what subjects we need.  
Then we should figure out which city we want to go to. Then which colleges would be best for us.  
It didn't have to be done now. But the deadline was February.

Lucky for the Unholy Trinity we had it all figured out since we were young.  
We decided that we would be going to New York and sharing an apartment.  
We didn't know the specifics, but we knew we'd all be there or near there somehow.  
I didn't find out till after graduation that I would be seperated from the girls.  
In fact none of us did. You see our parents went behind our backs and appiled at other colleges for us.

My parents appiled for me to get into the best medical school in Toronto. Quinn's parents appiled for her to go to Yale. She got into Law.  
Lucky they had a great Drama program nearby.  
Britt's parent's made sure that she got a full scholarship to the dance school. Thanks to her role as a dance teacher. Rachel didn't get into the dance school, but she did get into the perfoming arts school. She and her dad's agreed that Nyada was a better place for her. So she went to Nyada.

We just spent the rest of the our time together which was only a couple of months making memories.  
We also made sure to help eachother out with school work as much as possible by having study groups.  
That way we were all set for college.  
But nothing could prepare us for being seperated.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

**Hey again readers :)**

**I'm so glad that this chapter was already written**

**I just edited it a tiny bit.**

**As usual I'd like to thank Dixie**

**I hope you enjoy reading**

**Please leave Reviews or PM me**

Sanatana's warning

I pound on the door of Kurt's house Finn answers fustrated cause of all the nosie.  
That's when I put on my best warning glare and launch into my 'warning'

Listen here Hudson Berry is tight with Q which means she's one of my girls now.  
As you know I protect my own very fiercely.  
You so much as make her smile dissapear & I will go all Lima Heights on your gross fat douchey white ass.  
We clear Frakenteen?  
I'm breathing heavy as I calm down I wait for any indication that what I said registred in that little brain fo his It seems like Finn understands cause he nods.

Good I'm glad we got that cleared up.  
Now try not to trip over your huge feet at the graduation ceremony We don't you want spraying the audience with your whale flubber.

With that I leave Kurt's house After all I have to go back to my house and finish getting ready for graduation with my friends.


	5. Chapter 5: Dress shopping part 1

Brittana Mine fic

Dress shopping

Senior Prom is in a couple of months time. April 13th to be exact We're so nervous about it. Cause like the VDay dance next week I'm taking Britt and Q is taking Rachel.  
So me and Rachel are shopping for dresses for all upcoming events together.  
Briit and Q are shopping together. But I sense something will happen. Britt has been saving more money lately. She does work at the local 'hippy store'  
Well technically it's called 'Mysitc Moon' but it gives off a hippie vibe,  
Perfect for Britt. Cause she don't care what people think about her and she's always chilled out.  
Don't get me wrong she's not a stoner. She's just naturally like that.  
Anyway as I was saying. Me and Pequena are shopping for our dresses here in town While Britt and Q are shopping for there's out of town.

Rachel was her typical self. She kept rambling on and on about her dress.  
It turns out she went with Britt earlier in the week during there lunch break to look at dresses.  
So she was able to pick out her dress easy. But getting the right size was harder. You see Rachel had a little surprise on the way. She was pregnant.

Our dresses wound up being Mine was my signature Red off the shoulder low in the back silk material Q's was a elegant Gold cause she was in charge and first place Britt's was a light Blue to match her eye with Rainbow studs on the sleeve and little back Rachel's was a Pink gown (with plenty of room) to show off her innocence 


	6. Chapter 6: Rachel

Mine fic: Rachel's Pregnancy Story

Remember how I mentioned Rachel was pregnant?  
Well yeah she was. It turned out to be Finn's Usless idiot claimed it wasn't it and refused to talk to or aknowledge her after the outside of Glee club.  
Quinn and me even went to talk some sense into him. But apparently he hates all of us now.  
He thinks we turned Rachel against him and Quinn and I brain washed her to fall for Quinn.  
He even went as far to say that Quinn and me were mis treating her. Quinn treats her like a Queen.  
I look out for her like she's my little sister. Which to me is kinda is. Still to this day.  
Anyway Finn got what was coming to him. Not by the Unholy Trinity though. We never get our hands dirty.  
We set up Jacob. We were sick of all the publicity Quinn and Rachel got. They even twisted it so it looked like we brain washed the poor girl.  
We think that one was Finn's fault. Hence why we double crossed Jacob and Finn. What happened was we sent them an anon tip that there would be a Fabrittana date night (That what they called us. Faberry was Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Brittana Was Britt Pierce and Santana Lopez.) We told them it would be just outisde town.  
We told them that cause they didn't want anyone to find them. When they were driving to the location we had specifed and set up to make it look like a date. We had an ambush set up. There was a trap. We knew the spot was a popular hangout of jocks in the next town over. We knew they'd be driving back in the direction of Lima for the same reason.  
So we set it up so they'd be driving at the same time. We couldn't have planned it better. You see these kids hated McKinley High kids. Especially Jacob and Finn.  
So when there cars collided. The jocks got really mad. They started smashing Finn's brand new expensive Car he just got. Once they were done bashing the Car they found Finn and Jacob.  
Let's just say that that when the jocks left them Jacob and Finn were in desperate need of a Hospital stay and a new Car. Not only had the jocks smashed the Car They had also written some pretty hateful and anti gay things on the Car with spray paint. Finn's and Jacob's Cars clothes were covered in the stuff too. No one noticed the damage done or that they were even there until morning. That's because the road they used was rarely used. That's why they went that way.  
So they wouldn't be caught. As for us. Well we never actually saw the thing cause we were never there. I mean at all.

Anyway back to my point. Finn got punished for not taking responability for his child. Much worse than anyone thought would happen.  
He was in Hospital for a while. No one excpet Puck visted him.

Puck came to vist Rachel when he found out. Make sure she wasn't too shaken up by the news and that her baby was ok. When she found out she was Two months along.  
She had broken up with Finn just under Two months before. Because she was sick of his treatment of her. But she had been friends with us for as a while.  
Over the Summer to be exact.

I get it you all want to know what happened to the baby. Well the whole of Glee club minus Finn helped Rachel when she was pregnant.  
They took shifts looking after her when she was at home. They brang her school work, food and other things she needed. Including money they had saved for her.  
But Quinn was there the most. Me and Britt were there alot too. In fact by the Sixth Month mark all of our parents pitched in and got the Four of us a house.  
So we could all live together and raise the baby together. That's exactly what we did. The School understood. They made a special program for the Four of us.  
One of us would stay at home with Rachel in the last couple of months. While the other Two went to School and took the usual lessons. Then brang home the work for the other Two.  
We scheuled this around Cheerios and Basketball. Whenever we weren't there another member of the Glee club or another friend of Rachel's was there with her.  
She gave birth to a heathly baby.

That my family is the story of how Junior was born. 


	7. Chapter 7: Basketball scout

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long to write ladies**

**I hope your still reading**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review :)**

So a College scout has come to check out the local talent.  
He needs a team for a special sports training facility that caters to Highschool & College age students He decided to check out our female team the Titans first. Which of course we're hugely honoured & greatful for.  
As captain it was my job to give him the tour of our gym & team

Of course I gave him great detail.  
Me & Quinn were the only Seniors on the team & part of the main team The others were Juinors I gave him a tour & introduced the team as best as I could.

Flash back to August 13 2012

It was still the Summer before Quinn & I started Senior year. We had met an Australian named TJ Riley.  
We were supposed to be giving her a tour of the town. Coach encouarged us to include our love which was Basketball.  
As it turns out back home TJ played & was very good. She was going to be attending our School as a Junior next month So we decided we would all get dressed in our Basketball gear & have a friendly match in the gym to get to know her.  
Cocach left us with the keys & instructions to keep an eye on the kid once the school year started. We would get to know the kid & include her in our group. Kinda like tour guides but also making sure the kid didn't ruin things.  
Once we found out she loved Basketball & was pretty good we decided to put her on the team.  
This was gonna be easy as she was proving to be very good in the backyard. So we decided to see how she went on the court.

As I get to the gym with TJ & Quinn following me I see a man in a suit. So I go over to him 'My name is Barry White'. He says. I am from the New York insitute of Sport or NYIS for short'.  
'I am looking for new recruits for the next school year. I thought I'd start here'  
None of us could believe what he was saying. We all wanted to go to New York & play professionally when we got older.  
But we never imagained someone would come looking at us to play. 'Sir can I just say it's a huge honour to have you here looking at our team 'Well Santana rumor has it that this is the best team in Ohio, so I thought I'd come down to have a look'  
'Thankyou sir, I hope we live up to the rumors'

'This is our gym' 'It's where we practice, we run training sessions as often as we can. Those of us who stay here for Summer break practice during the day'  
Right now that is only us 3. When coach calls a meeting everyone who's in town & can get here will be here. I can get coach to call the meeting for you now?'  
I turned to Mr White, he appeared to be thinking it over. Then he simply nodded his head & muttered a 'yes that would be great'

So once the team was here we all made formal introductions

'I'm Santana Lopez. I play number 18. Offense. I'm a great shot. I'm 18 in my Senior year. My nickname on the court is Shots.'  
'I'm Quinn Fabray. I play number 17. Offense. I'm a good shot. I'm 18 in my Senior year too. My nickname on the court is hoops.'  
'I'm TJ Riley. I play number 13. Defense, Jumper & Rebounds. I'm 17 in my Junior year. My nickname on the court is Rebounds.'  
'I'm Dixie Meekings. I play number 11. All rounder. I'm 17 & in my Junior year. My nickname on the court is Aunt Dix.'  
'I'm Laura Hemmings. I play number 15. All rounder. I'm 17 & in my Junior year. My nickname on the court is Brit.'

'Right sir that's the team. Would you like to see how we play?'  
'Why yes I would Miss Lopez.'

So we had a normal training session.  
He was blown away by our abilites. He asked us to stay behind & talk about our skills for a while. We were more than happy to.  
Me, Q & TJ were apparently the best, He knew about me & Q through the school but he wanted to know more about little TJ.  
TJ went off to talk with him after I told him what we know about her which was basically only a few things TJ had moved here from Australia just after she turned 17 at the start of the Summer. She was actually here on a Basketball scholarship from her old school.  
She was small in height only 5'4 but was really good at being the Jumper & getting the Rebounds. Her nickname was Rebounds for that reason. Off the court she was nice & we called her Aussie.  
No one knows her real name. TJ was apparently a nickname that she legally changed her first name to when she moved here to get away from her past.  
From what we've seen she more than makes up for her height disadvantage with her skills, speed, & her fierce attitude on & off the court.  
So if you will have her she will be a great addition to your team.

Mr White looked like he was thinking it over. Then he turned to me & said. 'Miss Lopez I have considered & after much agreement from your coach, Next year I am taking you, Quinn & TJ on in my program. Congratulations.

We were all stunned. We couldn't believe it. But Mr White wasn't done.  
"That's not all. To celebrate this I am taking all 3 of you. your coach & your parents out to dinner to celebrate & go over details.'

Now that is how we all got into the best sports program in the world.


End file.
